Rape Kit
by strongmedicine00
Summary: Lu was at a party w Dana, Randal Kilner, & other staff from Rittenhouse. She had went to grab a patients file & get home in time for Marc. On the way she had car trouble. Doctor Randal offered to give Lu a ride home. He didn’t want her to call AAA because
1. Chapter 1

**Rape- Kit**

**Intro: **

**Lu was at a party w/ Dana, Randal Kilner, & other staff from Rittenhouse. She had went to grab a patients file & get home in time for Marc. On the way she had car trouble. Doctor Randal offered to give Lu a ride home. He didn't want her to call AAA because it would be a half an hour at least. An she had said that she wanted to be home in time for her son. Lu accepted but said "I'm giving you gas money". **

**I:**

**Randal walked Lu upstairs to make sure she got in okay. But he didn't leave. He asked Lu if he could use the bathroom. Then he stayed for a drink, a quick one. He had a bottle of champagne w/ him. She told him one drink then he had to go no guys in the house when she's spending time w/ her kid. **

**Lu: "I-I was r-raped" **

**( Lu's hair was a mess, she looked flushed.**

**She went to bay 8, sat on the bed hidden**

**behind the black curton & waited for Dana.)**

**Dana: "Dear God Lu…"**

**Lu: "I'm okay" **

**Dana: "Nick said…"**

**Lu: "I need you to do a rape exam on me" **

**Dana: "Alright" **

**(Dana got a SEX CRIMES KIT CAT NO. CC100) **

**Dana: "Sign here to indicate that your **

**consenting to have an examination to**

**collect evidence of sexual assault" **

**(Lu signs) **

**Dana: "Victims name" **

**Lu: "Luisa Magdolan Delgado , DOB**

**11/18/70, Hispanic, single, time of alleged**

**assault approximately nine PM tonight. I**

**haven't bathed, showered, douched,**

**brushed my teeth, used mouth wash,**

**changed clothes. I haven't urinated,**

**defecated, vomited, or drank any liquid**

**since the assault nothing to tamper with**

**evidence. Successful penetration of the**

**vagina, ejaculation, no attempted**

**penetration of the mouth or anus, no oral **

**genital contact, no lubricant, condoms,**

**foreign objects. I wasn't menstruating at**

**the time of the assault, I wasn't pregnant at**

**the time of the assault, no injuries that**

**resulted in bleeding. One assailant, male,**

**white, relationship to victim acquaintance, **

**Dana: "What?" **

**Lu: "Acquaintance (pause) doctor Randal**

**Kilner" **

**Interrupted by doctor Beoncavilla "Doctor **

**Stowe" **

**Dana: "Not now" **

**Lu: "Go" **

**Dana: "But…" **

**Lu: "Go" **

**Dana: "Listen I'll be back as soon as I can" **

**Lu: "I'm not going anywhere" **

**Lana goes to see Lu.**

**Lu: "I know your trying to make me feel**

**better & I love you for that, but right now I**

**kinda just wanna to be alone." " I really just**

**need to be by myself"**

**Lu: "You can't touch me you'll contaminate**

**the evidence" **

**Dana: "Lana" **

**Lu: "I don't need her here either" **

**Dana: "Nurse Ellis is here to support you **

**Lu" **

**Lu: "No"**

**Lu: " I appreciate it but three's a crowd**

**okay?"**

**Dana: "No not okay"**

**Lu: "What about that woman?"**

**Dana: "Let's worry about you right now" **

**Dana: "You'll have to be careful to…" **

**Lu: "Make sure every fiber, filial, & DNA**

**sample falls onto the paper I know" **

**Lu removes her clothes**

**Dana: "Were you kissed or licked anytime**

**during?" **

**Lu: "Yeah mouth, neck" **

**Dana: "Nurse Ellis could you get the lights**

**please, okay lets see what we can see…**

**there… there… there…"**

**Dana: "Okay I'm going to swab now lips,**

**neck, thigh, now I just need to get the one**

**on the back of your neck" **

**Lu: Then move on the fingernail**

**scrapings…" Interrupted by the police **

**The police came as soon as they could. **

**Lu: "Thanks let's get started" **

**Dana: "Really I would like…" **

**Lu: "Dana" **

**Dana: "The exam is incomplete please be**

**mindful of the evidence I am leaving in**

**your care"**

**Dana goes to check on Jenny Driver **

**Meanwhile Lu is speaking w/ the police.**

**Lu: "my car wouldn't start doctor Kilmer**

**our new chief of surgery offered me a ride**

**home… he came upstairs to make sure I**

**got in okay, he rape me" **

**Lu: "No I let him in" **

**Lu: "He asked to use the bathroom" **

**Lu: "Yeah" **

**Lu: "No we had a drink a quick one" **

**Lu: "No I-he had a bottle of champagne w/**

**him" **

**Lu: "No I told him I'd have one drink then**

**he had to go" **

**Lu: "I appreciated him driving me home" **

**Lu: "I was expecting my kid" **

**Lu: "and nothing no guys allowed in the**

**house when I'm spending time w/ my kid **

**unless it's a serious boyfriend or**

**something" **

**Lu: "Yeah" **

**Lu: "but he wouldn't and that's when he did it" **

**Lu: "what do you think?" **

**Lu: "no he overpowered me I couldn't get **

**out from under" **

**Lu: " I was raped I want him arrested and**

**put in jail for what he did" **

**Lu is in tears at this point. )**

**Lu: " I think I know when I've been raped" **

**Lu calls Marc…**

**Lu: "No no not to me it can't. I mean I**

**should have seen this coming. I know what **

**time it is right? I practically grew up on the**

**freakin' streets I don't know what's up who**

**does?" pause "I mean what the hell is**

**wrong w/ me that I can't tell when some**

**guy is planning on holding me down and**

**forcing his thing into me?" **

**Dana: "Peter" **

**Dana: "Lu I- I need you to step down from**

**the bed for a moment" **

**Lu: "Remember to only comb downwards" **

**Dana: "this may hurt a little bit" **

**Lu: " owe owe owe" **

**One of Lu's patient's comes into the ER**

**Theresa w/ endometriosis and asks for her.**

**Lu gets upset b/c she can't treat her since**

**she was just raped. Lu starts crying and**

**breaks down…….**

**Lu: " I must of put up a hell of a fight, beat**

**those hands, like mine, I tried, God I**

**fought, I fought right? I thought I did, I did**

**what I could, he was God he was strong**

**and strong stronger than me" **

**Dana: " speculum please? swabs and**

**smears alright" **

**Lu: "repeat the swabbing procedure using**

**the two additional swabs provided prepare**

**the smears onto the swabs provided allow**

**the four swabs and the two smears to air **

**dry place the swabs in the swab boxes and**

**the smears on the slide holders" **

**Dana: "I'm just gonna step out for a minute**

**alright Lu" **

**Lu: "We can skip to step ten you know**

**there's no rectal assault or oral genital **

**contact" **

**Dana runs into Rand, and that bastard**

**denies everything) **

**Lu: "Do you think I would slap every rape**

**victim out there right in the face? An yeah**

**maybe I am so lonely and he's so all that**

**that I woulda done him in the middle of my**

**living room if I wasn't waiting for my son to**

**get home any minute but I was and I said**

**no I said no a bunch of times and this**

**bastard buddy of yours he wouldn't listen.**

**You know maybe he thought that no meant**

**yes or that no one could possibly say no to**

**a god like him but either way he forced me**

**down on the couch and I tried to push him**

**off of me and after a while I just gave up**

**trying I did because I was afraid that he**

**would hurt me worse than he already was**

**and I didn't want my son to come home**

**and find his mother beaten up and raped.**

**Do you understand Dana? Consensual?**

**Consensual I pray you never have **

**consensual sex the way I did tonight ever**

**Dana ever"**

**Dana: "Lu I'll be back" **

**Dana: "I'm sorry but the exam should really**

**be completed by the same doctor who **

**began it"**

**Lu: "fine" **

**Dana: "nurse Ellis would you be so kind as**

**to get doctor Delgado a new clothing kit" **

**Lu: "no I want scrubs" **

**Dana: "and I'm sorry period for before I**

**was confused and I misspoke" **

**Lu: "fine" **

**Dana: "I've never been in the position that**

**you found yourself in tonight I can only**

**imagine how it feels" **

**Dana:" I was shocked that a man I thought I**

**knew could perform such a notorshous act**

**but knowing you the way I've come to **

**know you I'm at the firm opinion that you**

**would not lie about something like this and**

**I hope you will forgive me" **

**Lu: "whatever" **

**Dana: "you can get dressed now" **

**Dana: "it's over" **

**II: Lu went home and screamed when Marc approached her. She was a little bit jumpy. She got rid of the blanket that was on the couch. Lu washed her face, brushed her teeth / flossed / rinsed her mouth out, showered, took a vicodin (which Dana proscribed to her) for the pain, and went to bed. Which Lu hardly slept at all that night. **

**If you or someone you know have been raped feel free to call **

**1 800 656 HOPE or go to **

**It's the sexual assault hotline operated by RAINN (Rape Abuse & Incest National **

**Network) FREE CONFIDENTIAL 24/7 365 **

" **approximately 80 of the rapes**

**disclosed to researchers were **

**acquaintance rapes,"**

**- National Women's Study**

**(Rape in America) **

"**statistics show that 1 in 3 women will **

**be raped in her lifetime, every 2 minutes **

**someone is raped," **


	2. Chapter 2

Rape Kit

Lu went to court over her rape by doctor Rand Kilner and much to her dismay she lost. The defense attorney traumatized her even more. It was hard for Lu to go into details about what happened and in a way relive the rape or be revictimized. She had a hard enough time talking with the detective and prosecuting attorney. Doctor Jackson wanted to give Lu more time off, however, she refused. Lu told him that staying busy will help her.

-- Lu went to meet with her attorney before going to the trial a few times to talk and prepare for court. Lu gets in touch with Corina from victims assistance for support. Lu asks Corina to go to court with her to support her. --

Lu: "Please tell me that someone got coffee?"

Peter: "Here you go Lu."

Lu: "Thanks Peter your are a life saver I am so tired."

Peter: "Does Marc still have the flu?"

Lu: "Yes and a bad case of it too, he was up all night sick to his stomach."

Lana: "Lu Faithanne is coming into the ER she had a car accident."

(Lu runs to the ER)

Lu: "Faithanne talk to me."

Faithanne: "Lu my knee hurts."

Lu: "I need to do an x-ray of it and give you a thorough exam from head to toe."

Nurse: "X-ray is ready for Faithanne."

(Corina pages Lu and Lu calls her)

Lu: "Corina what's up I'm in the ER treating a patient."

Corina: "Lu it's eleven o'clock."

Lu: "Right court let me get someone to cover me and I'll meet you in front of the victims assistance building."

--Lu and Corina go in for the trial together.--

(Lu goes in and sits with Corina everything is okay until she sees him. Everyone is seated after the judge is present and they get down to business.)

--Meanwhile down at the RWHC Dana deals with an alcoholic who is really drunk and very pregnant.--

Dana: "Renee I'm disappointed that you are still drinking you are five months pregnant."

Renee: "I just want to try and get some sleep."

(Dana goes to check on Faithanne)

Dana: "Faithanne I'm doctor Stowe Lu's partner. How are you feeling?"

Faithanne: "I hurt all over and my knee is killing me."

Dana: "I need to see your x-rays and then I will know what I'm dealing with for now I will get you some Tylenol."

Faithanne: "Alright thanks doctor Stowe."

(Lana pages Dana one of her patients came in with a severe appendicitis and needs emergency surgery.)

Dana: "I have to go."

(Dana goes up to Lana)

Dana: "Lana what's wrong?"

Lana: "Mikyra Ramos has a appendicitis."

Dana: "Mikyra you can come into my office."

(After Dana examines her she confirms that she does infact have a appendicitis and takes her up for surgery right away.)

--The next day--

(Dana knocks and goes into Lu's office closing the door behind her.)

Dana: "Lu what happened yesterday?"

Lu: "They said it was consensual, the charges were dropped, and that bastard got off scott free."

Dana: "Lu I'm sorry."

Lu: "Yeah well his lawyer isn't it was terrible Dana like I was back at that night here in the ER at bay eight talking to the detective."

Dana: "Lu I know how you feel about counselors but you should really consider talking to someone about this."

Lu: "I know I'm talking to a counselor alright."

Dana: "Why don't you take an early afternoon and go see her?"

Lu: "My appointment isn't until Thursday."

Dana: "I called Mariska this morning."

Lu: "Okay but I'm coming back tomorrow."

(Lu goes to check on the babies in the nursery and she ends up spending her afternoon there playing with them.)

**If you or someone you know have been raped feel free to call **

**1 800 656 HOPE or go to **

**It's the sexual assault hotline operated by RAINN (Rape Abuse & Incest National **

**Network) FREE CONFIDENTIAL 24/7 365 **

" **approximately 80 of the rapes**

**disclosed to researchers were **

**acquaintance rapes,"**

**- National Women's Study**

**(Rape in America) **

"**statistics show that 1 in 3 women will **

**be raped in her lifetime, every 2 minutes **

**someone is raped," **


	3. Chapter 3

Rape kit chapter 4 (part 2)

Lu is extremely upset about what she had to go through in court.

She continues to keep working at the clinic while spending a lot of alone

time with Marc and talk with Lana and Mariska (her counselor). In the

midst of all this Lu calls one of her old friends Ruth to come up and stay

with her and Marc for a while. Lu does not want to be alone right now with

no one else at her appartment besides Marc. When Lu reads over her own

rape kit report (by accident) how will she feel about it? After Dana discovers

this how responsible will Dana feel about it?

--Lu was sitting in Dana's office waiting to ask her a question when she saw her file.

She picked it up and there was her rape kit record. Instead of leaving it alone Lu opened

the file and looked through it reading the notes. This is very upsetting for her and when

she finally stops Dana comes into her office to find Lu beside herself and clearly upset.--

"Lu are you feeling alright?"

"I am just having a bad morning Dana."

"Okay."

(Lana pokes her head in)

"Lu the paramedics are on the phone he is coming in the ER one of the school buses had an accident."

"Dana?"

"Go I have things under control here."

"I guess I could go spend sometime with Marc."

"Go on get out."

"See you later."

"Later."

"Bye Lana."

"Dana Brandee is in Lu's exam room."

"Thanks."

"What's going on Brandee?"

"When I was visiting my friend Jada I cut my hand on a broken pipe. We were helping her husband Marty fix the duck work under the house for the furnish."

"Would you happen to remember when your last tetnis shot was?"

"I don't."

"Let's get you a tetnis shot then and I'll put you on some antibiotics just to be safe."

"Thanks doctor Stowe."

"Brandee please call me Dana."

"I'll call Lana to set up my next appointment with Lu I want to see the baby again."

"Lu tell you what you're having yet?"

"No, not yet hopefully soon."

--At Lu's place--

"Mom your home super early today."

"Things were a little slow today so Lana and Dana sent me home."

"Mom we both know that you didn't sleep hardly at all last night."

"I just need to talk to Corina and Mariska I'm okay Marc."

"Can I go to the movies tonight with my boys?"

"Who just Chris, Andre, David, and Trey?"

"Yeah would it be alright for me to stay with Chris tonight after or do you want me here?"

"It's alright with me if you stay."

"Thanks"

(Lu calls Corina and makes plans to go talk over coffee)

--Starbucks--

"Hi Lu!"

"So how are things going today?"

"Hm... so so. What about with you Lu?"

"Things were alright, then I saw him."

"And..."

"And he tried to tell me that it was a misunderstanding he couldn't believe we went to court over it."

"Oh I love it when rape is called a misunderstanding."

"I have even thought about leaving the RWHC."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"I hope this caramel frappiccuno brings my spirits up."

"Lu you not going to leave your patients are you, Lana, Dana, Rittenhouse?"

"No."

"I heard from Callie."

"Callie... how is she?"

"Callie's ex came back."

"Please tell me she didn't go back to him?"

"No she's admitted at County, walked in the ER at three oclock this morning."

"How is she?"

"Not good Lu. He raped her at gun point and put her in the ICU."

"Oh my God."

"She begged the paramedics to take her to Rittenhouse."

"County's closer."

"That's what they told her."

"How are you after seeing him?"

"Well I have been writing in my journal a lot these last few nights a lot, I mean pages."

"You know you can call me anytime you need me Lu."

"Yes I know."

"I need another frappiccuno how about you?"

"This time I want a vanilla one."

"I should go see Callie soon."

"Later this afternoon Lu we can go together."

"I gave her a journal from the crisis center and she is already on her second one."

"I'm on my fourth one, I started it thirteen days ago."

"Keep writing Lu."

"Did I ever tell you my story since we met?"

"No."

"I didn't?"

"Well when I was a toddler I was molested by my father."

"Did you ever tell anyone?"

"No."

"You seem to be doing alright."

"I was in counseling for many years."


	4. Chapter 4

(Lu is extremely upset about what she had to go through in court.

She continues to keep working at the clinic while spending a lot of alone

time with Marc and talk with Lana and Mariska (her counselor). In the

midst of all this Lu calls one of her old friends Ruth to come up and stay

with her and Marc for a while. Lu does not want to be alone right now with

no one else at her appartment besides Marc. When Lu reads over her own

rape kit report (by accident) how will she feel about it? After Dana discovers

this how responsible will Dana feel about it?) Lu has goes to see Bill and

she surprises herself as well as Mariska and Corina by confronting him

about sexually assaulting her when they were kids.

--Mariska's office--

"I saw him over the weekend and I was alone with him."

"Rand Kilner?"

"No Bill Marc's father."

"Did you two part on bad terms?"

"You could say that, when we were kids and we were dating he raped me."

"Marc's father raped you Lu?"

"Yeah he raped me and a few months later I found out I was pregnant with Marc."

"That must have been difficult for you to decide whether to keep Marc or not."

"Oh, there was no decision I wasn't giving my baby up."

"What else has been going on since the last time we talked?"

(Lu hands Mariska her journal)

5-18-05

I saw Bill today and I had to be alone with him. I'm sure that he

arranged that on purpose to f with my mind. He even was all

touching me and he had the nerve to try to kiss me. I told him

no and to get out of my face. This caused me to start having

flash backs of a night thirteen years ago, the night he raped me.

I felt like I was sufficating, I told Bill to back up off me. He goes

"I just want to talk, can we have dinner Lu?" so I said "**Let's be**

**honest I'm not the type of chick you can use. I don't know**

**what you been thinkin bout me. Did you think this was **

**gone be this easy? Hell no. You must be going crazy. Why **

**don't you get out of my life, get outta my sight, get off of my**

**back; I know what is going on, you need to get out of my **

**face. I been through this I been raped I know how it feels.**

**Did you think this was gone be this easy? Hell no. You must **

**be gone crazy. Why don't you get outa my face. **" Just like he

thought he could pull something on me again. I thought he might

so I left after I said what I just wrote.

I couldn't sleep this evening, I always take a nap around this time.

I kept having that dream again of that night. I saw the damn pink

umbrella so I knew that it was just a nightmare again, he wasn't

with me hurting me again. Marc is with him right now, oh how

I wish he was home with me tonight so I didn't have to be alone.

Bill should be in jail, but since I never told anyone he isn't. Now

I can't tell, that would kill Marc. I can't do that to my baby boy.

Marc is my strength, he gave me the courage and the strength

to make it through medical school. I hate letting Bill take Marc

on the weekends. I am always afraid that Bill may try to hurt

Marc.

5-19-05

When the phone rang I thought my lungs were gonna jump

out of my chest. I was starting to have that dream again,

the one of that night. Seeing the horrible must have triggered

something for me. I am so tired I just wish that I could sleep.

Thank God Marc comes home tomorrow night. I hate being

alone at night. It kills me sending Marc over there. If I ever

find out that Bill is doing something to Marc I will kill him.

That is my little boy and no one messes with me or my

Marc. Plus to top it off it was a guy on the phone, wrong

number. I was super ticked, I mean wrong number at two

in the damn morning? Whatever.

"I'm glad that you got away from him Lu."

"When he touched me I went back to that night."

"Where you able to tell yourself that it wasn't that night?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get through that night and saturday?"

"I just stayed low, I met Corina for coffee at starbucks and waited for sunday so Marc would be home."

"Marc has no idea about his father?"

"No."

"Yeah I would be upset about a wrong number at two AM also."

"I didn't know what to think when the phone rang."

"No one would, something could be wrong at work, with Marc..."

"Exactly."

"Did you go back to sleep?"

"No, I took a bubble bath and read some of my Nickolas Sparks book."

"So... I'll see you next week then?"

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

--Later at Lu's apartment--

"I was in counseling because I'm a survivor Lu."

"A domestic violence survivor?"

"Yes, and attempted rape survivor."

"So you are doing okay now?"

"I can still stay in touch with my old counselor by phone and e-mail, I have been considering getting one here."

"You said you grew up here."

"I'm from Long Island, New York."

"You are?"

"Yes, I ran away from my boyfriend of six years / 5 months."

"No one here has to know I won't say a word."

"I'm just glad I'm still alive. I was with a guy who was physically, mentally, verbally, emotionally and attempted sexually abusive."

"Here I am talking to you about my problems and you probably don't need that."

"Lu it's fine, that's my job."

" You have the hotline to call, and Mariska."

"Now me, you don't have anyone from back home or any other friends?"

"I couldn't stay in contact with anyone from home, I don't want anyone to know."

"But you work with Mariska?"

"I don't go to her office, we are friends and we talk in our homes or in resturants."

"Oh, God Mariska, I'm going to be late for my appointment with her."

"Want me to come with?"

"Sure we can go shopping after if you feel up to it."

--At Mariska's office--

"Lu what do you want to talk about today?"

"I just, I didn't fight him the whole time, I gave up trying because he wouldn't stop..."

"Lu it's okay."

"He was making demands and told me that I could make it easy or I could make it hard."

"He made demands?"

"Yeah, the more I fought him the more violent he got."

"What did he do?"

"I don't even want to go there..."

"Lu please tell me, or at least write about it."

"It's funny how I try to get my patients to open up to me and yet I feel I can't open up to you."

"Lu you can talk to me about anything."

--At Rittenhouse--

"Lana how is doctor Delgado's suicidal patient?"

"She has been reading a book most of the afternoon."

"I got her to open up to me, she told me she's an Alchwitz survivor."

"PTSD?"

"Check her chart."

"Thanks."

"She has had a long night, lots of nightmares."

"I'll go check on her."

"She has been asking for Lu all morning."

"Any word from Lu?"

"She'll be in later this afternoon."

"I need to see doctor Stowe right away please!"

"Doctor Stowe you have a patient out here."

"Leah what happened?"

"I think I broke my stomach."

"Leah you have got to get away from him."

"Doctor Stowe can you get me a pregnancy test?"

"Yeah, lets get you cleaned up after I take pictures."

"Pictures?"

"I need to take pictures of your injuries Leah."

"No."

"Leah please let me treat you, and we need to talk."

"Wait a darn minute where is Lu?"

"One moment."

"Lana this is Lu's patient."

"She needed urrgent care."

"Leah have you thought about going to a friend or relatives house to stay?"

"I don't have anywhere to go except maybe my friend Maureen's house."

"Do you talk to Lu about this Leah? You know she has chat room."

"Lu has confronted me about the abuse and I have been considering chat room."

"Leah just let me help you."

"Okay."

--Back at Mariska's office--

"My mother died when I was sixteen, she had breast cancer."

"And your father?"

"I haven't seen him since I was real little."

"Lu how did you deal with your mothers death on top of being raped and ending up pregnant?"

"Well it wasn't easy, I just did what I had to do. My first job was a cock tail waitress."

"At least now you are a doctor and you started a women's health clinic."

"All I have is Marc and my work."

"You are so strong Lu."

"Bill would always tell me we can do this the easy way or the hard way, like I had a choice."

"When I was alone with him I didn't it just depended on how much pain and blood I was able to take that time."

"What did he do?"

Sighs "He was very jealous and possessive of me. Sometimes he was even nice. Bill could be a barrel of

laughs if it was a good day. It was so easy in the beginning, he didn't use to be that way mean / violent.

Then one day he changed, as if over night."

"Lu we have to wrap up now, I'll see you next week."

"Okay thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Rape Kit

Lu has been working longer hours at the clinic and trying to

get lost in her work so living in Rapeland won't be so extreme.

When Lu goes to see Marska she surprises Corina by asking

Corina to join her. Dana is trying to cope with her demanding

work load as well as not know where she stands with Nick.

--Dana's place--

(She is listening to Faith Evans and thinking.)

Intro - Chorus  
Is it too soon to love you  
Why do I believe it's perfect  
Could it be I'm scared to take a chance  
Think that we are moving too fast  
And I don't know where we stand (I don't know where we stand)

Faith  
Today you said some things to me  
That made it plain for me to see  
And now I do believe  
That there's a chance for you and me  
Elated I would be  
If it became reality  
I'll put away my fears  
Cause only fait brought us here

Chorus  
Is it too soon to love you  
When i just meet you the other day  
Why do believe it's perfect  
Enspired by all the things you say  
Could it be I'm scared to take a chance   
Think that we are moving fast  
And I don't know where we stand (I don't know where we stand)

Faith  
It's just a few days but I'm open wide  
Or maybe I should take my time  
I think where moving fast but I want you bad  
My mind is telling me one thing  
But my body says another  
I wanna be your lover

Chorus  
Is it too soon to love you  
When I just met you the other day  
Why do I believe it's perfect 

Enspired by all the things you say  
Could it be I'm scared to take a chance  
Think that we are moving to fast  
And I don't know where we stand (I don't know where we stand)

Faith  
It's hard to figure out  
In the back of my mind there's so much doubt  
Why do I look for clues  
When there's no reason to question you  
It's only natural  
I Just gotta wait and see  
Will we ever be  
Will we ever be

Chorus  
Tell me if it's too soon to love  
When i just met you the other day  
Could it be that I'm scared to take a chance  
Deep inside I don't know where we stand

Is it too soon to love you  
When I just met you the other day  
Why do I believe it's perfect  
Enspired by all the things you say  
Could it be I'm scared to take a chance  
Think that we are moving fast  
And I don't know where we stand (I don't know where we stand)  
Is it too soon to love you  
Why do I believe it's perfect  
Could it be I'm scared to take a chance  
And I don't know where we stand (I don't know where we stand)

(Dana's phone message on Nick's machine)

"Nick it's Dana I was just calling you to say don't call me, don't page me, don't write me, don't try to talk to me at work,

you made your choice so live with it I still love you, but I'm done with you. You quit on me, you quit on us.

So what do you expect me to do Nick? I have to go, good bye Nick."

(Dana writes a letter to Nick)

Dear Nick,

Since your not around for me to tell you face to face

I'm writing you this letter and this is what I have to say.

Who do you think you are? In one breath you tell me

you love me, you want to marry me, you don't want

kids though; and in the same breath you are messing

around behind my back with one of my best friends.

Why did you think you had to lie? You should of told

me Nick if you thought things weren't working out.

Instead you lied to me and played with my emotions.

So I'm sitting here at heartbreak hotel incarnet. All I

really wanted was some of your time. Now I don't want

anything from you Nick. Don't try to contact me there's

nothing to say because it's to late. Don't worry about

me I'm no longer any of your concern and I have Lu,

Lana, and Peter to watch out for me. She was my

best friend Nick why? I can't believe it. How could you?

Why Nick? Why? Good bye Nick, have a nice life.

Dana

--Dana calls Peter and invites him over so she can talk to him.--

"Thanks for coming over so late Peter."

"What's wrong Dana?"

"When Nick and I went to the concert with Lu and Mickey something happened."

"Oh my goodness what happened Dana? Are you okay?"

"I will be, Nick was messing around my one of my now ex best friends."

"Wait til I see him tomorrow."

"Peter just stay out of it I know you and Nick are sort of friends."

"Not now we're not."

"Peter would you stay the rest of the night with me?"

"Sure."

-- Lu's apartment--

"Marc are you going to your dad's tomorrow?"

"I don't know I want to hang out with Mickey."

"Not your mom huh?"

"Well..."

"I was kidding Marc."

(Mickey comes in the living room from the kitchen)

"I'll make us some stir fry for supper if that's okay?"

"Sure I just want food."

"Yeah Mic stir fry sounds good."

"Another late supper."

"Stir fry doesn't take long mom it's fine."

"Mickey I got that Tyrese cd for you, the one with Lately."

"Shh... you know that's your mom's favorite song Marc."

"Marc go get a quick shower after supper you need to get to bed."

"Okay mom."

-- The next day at the RWHC--

"Lana go check on Dana for me, just me the up date huh?"

"Yeah."

"Lu, can I talk to you in your office for a sec?"

"What's up?"

"I know what's going on with Dana but if I tell you you have to swear I didn't."

"Tell me already."

"She's having problems with Nick."

"Still? He needs to leave her alone."

"I'm going to talk to him if he doesn't."

"Me too."

(Lana walks in Dana's office)

"Good morning!"

"Hi there Lana!"

"Everything okay this morning?"

"Yeah fine."

"Alright."

-- Things are slow, just paper work until two hours later in Lu's exam room.--

"Hi I'm Lu!"

"Janeal Smalls."

"What brought you in here this morning Janeal?"

"Wanted to switch doctors is all, I need to talk to you about that."

"Oh, what?"

"I moved here, I can't say from where Lu."

"Alright, well is anything physically bothering you? Or do you just need a new doc and someone to talk too?"

"Both."

"Let's see what's going on with ya phsically and meanwhile talk to me."

"I just needed a change, a new place to start over. Lu about three years ago I was sexually assaulted."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Janeal, don't say anything you don't wanna say okay?"

"Well you are my doctor so you needed to know."

"Looks to me like you have PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) and RTS (rape trauma syndrome)."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry it's something I can give you meds for, but I would like you to talk to Lana my receptionist. If you want."

"Thanks yeah I can't afford a therapist Lu I'll see her on the way out."

"Also I have free counseling that I do."

"Okay."

"It's free and it's here at the clinic. You can come on saturday morning around ten oclock."

"I'll be here."

"No one ever told you what was going on with you before Janeal?"

"Nope, she even knew what was going on too."

"I'll take care of you okay."

"Thanks Lu."

PAGING DOCTOR STOWE AND DOCTOR DELGADO TO THE ER , DOCTOR STOWE DOCTOR DELGADO ER STAT

-- ER --

(Lu) "What do we have?"

(Paramedics) "Domestic violence case mother beaten up, raped. Toddlers cuts and bruises."

(Paramedics) "Female, hispanic, early twenties, suggested broken ribs."

(Dana) "Children?"

(Paramedics) "Age around eighteen months and three years old."

(Dana) "Any identification on the vics?"

(Lu) "No need they are my patients Candee Price and her children Faithlynn and Julia."

"Lu I'll get the kids cleaned up if you want to take Candee."

"Yeah."

"Dana are you sure your okay?"

"Fine I just need some air."

"I can get someone else to take care of the kids if you need to go?"

"Yeah I better, I'll come by your place later."

--The clinic after hours--

(A mother and older sister bring the little girl in for a treatment, she has CF cystic fibrosis.)

"Please help, someone get help!" (Claire, mother)

"Lu someone please get Lu!" (Aisha, older daughter)

"What's wrong Claire, Aisha?"

"It's Natalie Lu, she's having a bad spell again."

"I need to examine her, Nat, Nat, Nat..."

"Unresponsive, female, twelve years old, african american, names Natalie."

"Okay Lu lets get her on a breathing machine and then a treatment, we'll see how she's doing after that."

"Lu..."

"Claire you can come up but take Aisha to the-"

"No Lu I want to be with my sister."

"Okay, right, sure, fine. Let's roll."

"Natalie can you hear me? Look if you can hear me I need you open your eyes. Can you open your eyes for me Nat?"

"She opened her eyes, that's a good sign Claire."

"Oh, thank God."

"Mama is Nat going to be okay?"

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know."

(Five hours later)

"Claire I have Natalie stable, she's resting you can stay with her but don't wake her."

"Of course not Lu my baby needs her sleep."

"I'm going to call it a night, I start my shift in two hours."

"Thanks Lu."

"I'll be in to check on here later I promise."

--Later that morning at the clinic--

"Claire Nat looks better, maybe it was just a bad spell."

"Thank you."

"Let's not get excited I want her to stay here for a few days to see how she's doing."

"Alright."


	7. Chapter 7

Lu has been working longer hours at the clinic and trying to

get lost in her work so living in Rapeland won't be so extreme.

When Lu goes to see Marska she surprises Corina by asking

Corina to join her.

(Four days later)

(Lu's office)

"Claire I won't lie to you Natalie is getting worse again."

"Lu please help her."

"Aisha I'm doing everything I can."

"Well she's not going to die. Mama I don't want her to die."

"Aisha Lu will take care of her."

"I promise I will do everything I can."

--Exam room 1--

"Lu what am I gonna do if it's cancer?"

"Carrie you know you have options."

"Lu I don't know what to do. What about my baby boy Nickel?"

"Your gonna be fine. I will make sure of that okay."

"I'm scared Lu."

"I know."

"Let's get you set up for a mamogram and some other tests."

"Alright."

(Lana's desk)

"Doctor Stowe, Kat Bower is in your exam room with a high fever."

"Thanks."

"Kat let's take your tempature and see if we can see what's going on with you."

"I think I just have the flu, but my fever was 102 so I wanted to come in."

"Well right now you have a temp of 103 so I'm going to admit you and keep a close eye on your fever."

"Okay."

"It seems like you do have the flu, let's watch your fever though."

--Later that afternoon--

"Lu her vitals are really low."

"Nurse lets give her something to get these pressures up."

"Claire do you want me to bring her back if something would happen?"

"Lu won't this medicine help her, please help my sister."

"Aisha I'm gonna try to save your sister."

"Yes."

(Two hours later)

"Damnit she's going right now."

"No, Lu."

"Oh my God Natalie don't leave us..."

"Claire I need to know for sure if you want me to bring her back she's going right now."

"Lu she had asema so bad."

"I just need to be alone with her for a while so I can think."

"Mama Natalie was really sick."

"She's my baby, my little Nat."

"You don't have to make any desions right now."

"Could you put her on a vent until I decide?"

"Yeah sure."

(Lu's office)

"Lu I thought about it and I wanna let her go."

"I watched her suffer long enough."

"I'm sorry Claire, I really am."

"I have got leave work early today to go to an appointment of my own."

"It's alright Lu thank you for everything you did."

--Lu's apartment--

"Corina I want you to come to my appointment today."

"What kind of appointment?"

"It's with Mariska."

"And you want me to come with?"

"Yeah please."

"I guess."

(Mariska's office)

"So Lu what's up?"

"Is it normal to feel like it just happened? Like after a nightmare or something."

"Yeah it's not pleasant, but it's normal."

"Lu calls me sometimes in the middle of the night, she writes and writes and writes."

"What has been going on since the last time we talked?"

"I've been working none stop lately."

"Lu you need to slow down and take care of yourself."

"Just been trying to continue life as normal as I can other than the RTS (rape trauma syndrome) and PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder)."

"I keep telling Lu that she's a strong one, but she needs to take care of herself."

"You and I both Corina."

"Guys I do."

"Lu..."

"Not all the time I know."

"How much have you had this in your face?"

"No rape kits in a little while."

"Corina is Lu doing alright that you can see?"

"Hello I am in the room."

"She's holding up alright."

"Just checking up on you Lu."

"Funny."

"Do you talk openly with Corina?"

"Well yeah."

"Honestly Mariska I haven't been doing that good."

"Uhuh, what's been going on lately?"

"Work, work, spending time with Corina, trying to stay in touch with the neighborhood."

"Isn't that what you said you never wanted to do Lu, lose touch with the neighborhood?"

"Yeah I have lived here most of my life and I treat a lot of the women at my free clinic."

"How many survivors do you see or have you seen?"

"I have done to many rape exams, and I'm not proud to say that over eighty percent of the women I see are survivors of sexual assault."

--The next day--

"Lana is Carrie here yet?"

"Yeah is just went in your exam room."

"How you doing Carrie?"

"Lu what did the tests show?"

"Am I going to be alright?"

"You had a mass, not cancer and your gonna be fine."

"Thank the lord."


	8. Chapter 8

rape kit 8

After Lu gets her new partner Andy they both are faced with unwelcome news as well as everyone else at the RWHC. One of their own comes into the ER in need of a rape kit.

--Kayla runs to ER after being attacked--

"I need to see Andy or Lu right now."

"Doctor Delgado, doctor Campbell to the ER stat doctor Delgado, doctor Campbell to the ER stat."

"You can wait for them in nine." - ER nurse

(Kayla walks there quickly.)

"This is Delgado, Andy & I were both paged what's up?"

"You are both to go to bay nine." - ER nurse

"Kayla?"

"Lu, Andy... I need one of you to do a rape exam on me I was raped."

"Well Kayla who would you be more comfortable with. I know these are terrible circumstances."

"Getting a rape exam isn't fun, so we want to make you as comfortable as possible. Choose."

"Okay, well nothing personal Andy but I think I want Lu to do this."

"Alright I will wait for you so I can drive us home."

"Kayla I have some papers for you to sign & some questions I need to ask before we get into all the unpleasant things."

"Lu I can barely remember what happened, I know it was someone from my old neighborhood."

"You knew the guy?"

"Kinda sorta."

"What does that mean?"

"He was an ex of my sisters, probably thought I was Keyshia."

--RWHC (next afternoon)--

"Lana I'll be in my office if you need me I'm going to make a quick phone call."

"Alright kid I know where to find you."

"Lu are you calling to check on Kayla?"

"Yeah."

"We can talk more over lunch, my pager I've got to run."

"Mrs. Applefeller I don't know what's causing your breathing problems but we'll find out."

"I use to smoke I smoked for eleven years, quit though."

"Good, I'm glad to hear to you put down the cancer sticks."

"I want to do some tests and then we'll have some answers hopefully as to why your having trouble breathing."

--Lana's desk--

"So how's Kayla doing Lu?"

"She's soaking in a bubble bath right now Lana & I'm bringing pizza over to Andy's house later for supper."

"What?"

"Don't act like your offended Andy, Kayla knows you won't mind."

"You don't care do you?"

"No, Lu you can have dinner at my house whenever."

"Lu can I speak to you in my office?"

"Sure."

(Andy's office)

"Lu how are you doing with all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know you & Kayla are close, I know..."

"Last year I was raped."

"Word gets around, but I'm sorry."

"So any chance of Jessie getting into college early?"

"Huh?"

"Marc went to college early."

"Rub it in Delgado."

"Okay look how long have you been here?"

"Almost eight months."

"Well then you should know the only person that calls me doctor delgado is doctor jackson, it's Lu."

"Right, Lu."

"Look Andy lighten up a little bit hm?"

"Okay."

(knock on door)

"Doctor Campbell Mrs. Applefeller is here."

"We can finish this later I'll let you get back to your patients I've got some rounds to do anyway."

"Send her in."

"Doctor Campbell did you get the results?"

"It's nothing serious just a severe chest cold."

--Later that night at Andy's--

"Hey Lu!"

"I brought Kayla's favorite pizza."

"She's watching soul food in the living room."

"Kayla!"

"Hi Lu!"

"How are you holding up honey?"

"Okay. Where's the pizza?"

"Hey at least she hasn't lost her appetite."

"Oh, Lu you even brought cinnamon sticks with frosting and everything!"

"I know Kayla likes the cinnamon sticks."

"True that."

"I wonder if something is up with Rittenhouse?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it first Lu, almost Dana & now me."

"You know this wasn't your fault."

"Yeah I know."

"Have you seen soul food Lu?"

"Part of it on T.V. before."

"I'll go get the soda Lu you stay with Kayla and turn the movie back on."

"We can wait."

"No, go ahead Lu."


	9. Chapter 9

Talks w/ Lu 2

Kelly: "What am I suppose to tell Maria when she asks me where her daddy is?"

Patti: "Lu what's she talking about?"

Lu: "Kelly's husband was killed a few years ago."

Rene: "Girl I didn't know I'm so sorry."

Shiri: "Thanks Rene."

Tisha: "I can't believe it's the anniversary again."

Shelly: "So you moved here from new york Shiri?"

Shiri: "Mmhm."

Lu: "Look if u want to talk about something else-

Shiri: "No Lu it's okay."

Rene: "You know you have me in your corner girl."

Tisha: "If you need anything or just to talk call me."

Jamie: "Me too, you know we are here for you."

Shiri: "I'm a domestic violence survivor girls."

Kelly: "Sorry about that honey."

Patti: "Look Kelly if you need someone to talk to or someone to talk to Maria I will."

Kelly: "Alright, thanks girl."


End file.
